Transformers Prime: Emily Darby
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: This is my idea of what transformers prime would be like if Jack had a little sister. Everything belongs to Hasbro, but Emily is my creation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys & gals, I've been wanting to write a Transformers Prime story for a while, but could never find the time. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Today was an ordinary day in Jasper, Nevada; there were a few kids wandering around on the sidewalks, while Jack Darby was headed home from his job and KO Burger.

Jack is just like your normal everyday teenager. He makes decent grades in school, has a part-time job, and though his parents are divorced he manages to make it all seem like it doesn't bother him. He has a little sister named Emily and she is 4 years old.

Emily has her big brother wrapped around her finger; all she had to do was make a few tears come to her electric blue eyes, and he would do almost anything she wanted. She also had golden blond hair, and reminded her mother of their father.

As Jack pulled into the drive way his mother came out, dressed in scrubs and heading off to her job at the hospital.

"Hi sweeite, did you have a good day at work and school?" June asked, walking over to her teenage son.

"Yeah mom, same as always." Jack replied. June smiled and hugged Jack before getting into the car.

"Emily is practicing her writing in the kitchen. I told her she couldn't watch T.V until she was done." She said, Jack nodded and headed into the house. "Oh, I set your dinner out on the counter by the stove."

Jack mumbled a thanks before heading into the house to relax.

* * *

Upon entering the house Emily looked up to see her brother coming in the door. "Jack!" She exclaimed, jumping down from the chair and running into Jack's open arms.

"Hey squirt. Did you have a fun day?" Jack asked with enthusiasm looking at the small child's excited face.

"Yeah! Mrs. Rhodes said that we're going to start making sentances next week!" She exclaimed as she turned and snatched her paper off of the table and eagerly showed it to her older brother.

Jack looked it over intently and studied words she most recently learned to spell. Bycicle, Truck, and Racecar being among her expanding list. "Wow! Your doing great, I can't wait to see what you spell next week." Jack said patting her on the head and placing her back at the table with her paper.

The teenager then went to get his dinner and sat beside his baby sister; chowing down on the lasagna his mom had fixed. Emily hurried to finish her spelling so they could watch a movie.

When she finished, she ran over to their T.V and looked through a box of DVD's until she found what she was searching for... _The Lion King. _She immediately grabbed the DVD and ran back over to Jack; holding the movie out to him as she shouted. "Can we watch it, can we watch it, can we watch it!"

He laughed and nodded, taking the movie from her. "We can watch it, but you have to put your pj's on and brush your teeth." Jack instructed. Emily let out an excited squeal and then ran off to do as she was told.

* * *

**_2 hours later..._**

Jack and Emily sat on the couch watching _The Lion King_.Emily had loved the movie ever since she was tiny, and she was currently asleep in Jack's arms.

He looked at his sister and chuckled when he saw she was totally asleep. Jack said nothing, but got up slowly and carried Emily to her bed.

After tucking her in with her favorite stuffed rabbit; Jack kissed Emily's forehead and whispered a goodnight as he set off to his own room to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was finishing another day of work when his mom came in, dressed in scrubs, with Emily on her hip. '_That's odd, I thought mom was off tonight' _Jack thought, walking over to his mother.

"Jack, I just got a call from the hospital; need me to work the late shift tonight. I couldn't leave Emily home by herself." June explained quickly, obviously in a rush to get to her work.

"Sure, no prob mom." Jack replied as he took his little sister from his mother. The two watched here leave, and then they too went outside the building.

Once the two were out in the parking lot Emily squirmed to be let down; and Jack did so, keeping ahold of her left hand as he made his way over to his bike. "Jack! Jack!" Emily said, tugging on her brothers shirt as he worked to undo the lock on his bike. "That bike moved!" She exclaimed while pointing over to a very nice looking blue, custom motorcycle.

Jack made a scoffing noise and looked over to the bike. "Are you sure Em? I didn't see anything."

The four year old stamped her foot on the pavement with her arms by her side. "It did move! I saw it!" She retorted "And I'm gonna pr-prove it." Emily said, stopping to remember the correct word, before quickly walking over to the bike the was just a few feet away.

As Emily neared the motorcycle she paused and looked back to Jack. He nodded and motioned with his hands for her to move forwards. She promptly set to give the bikes front tire a small kick to see if it was going to move again.

When it didn't she have it a confused look, and heard Jack chuckling behind her. He walked over and picked her up; setting her down on the seat as he got on behind her.

"See Emily, bikes can't move without their riders. You have to start them and drive them for it to move". Jack exaimed while pointing to the kickstand and ignition.

Emily just crossed her arms and gave a small pout. "I saw it move all by it's self." She said flatly, still not wanting to give in. Jack laughed a little and placed his hands on the handle bars just as the bike roared to life and sped out of the KO drive in parking lot.

Jack instinctively wrapped an arm around his baby sister as a voice yelled "Hold on!".


End file.
